How Cody Met Chicken Joe
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody and Joe have an interview about how they met each other. Hope ya'll likey!
1. Cody's Interview

Just thought I might do a new Surf's Up fic and this time, this is pretty much different. It's a Cody/Joe fic, and this time...they're INTERVIEWED! Hope ya'll likey!

* * *

How Cody Knew Chicken Joe

by: Terrell James

PRODUCERS: Okay, ready?

CODY: (sits down on the chair, clearing his throat) So, what am I doing?

INTERVIEWER: We're just gonna ask you a few questions about how you met Chicken Joe.

CODY: (Excited): That's great, man!

INTERVIEWER #2: Is that cool?

CODY: Yeah, man. It's totally fine with me.

INTERVIEWER #1: So, tell us, Cody. How can you describe Joe?

CODY: How can I not describe him? He's awesome, man. He's definitely the epitome of being what a cool friend he really is. You know, there aren't many other species in Shiverpool. Most of us are rockhoppers, as you can tell.

INTERVIEWER #2: How'd you guys meet?

CODY (exhaled sharply): Where do I start? Well, it's kind of a funny story, really. After I got turned down from Mike Abromowitz, I wasn't gonna let that get in the way of my opportunity to leave behind Shiverpool, so I followed the whale with my ice-board. I was gonna go around the entire ocean to follow that whale in order to get to Pen Gu. When I finally got on the whale's tail, someone offered to give me a lift, but it failed, cause it swiped me back to the ocean. So, I swam the freakin' thing trying to get through this whale, man. When I finally got in, I almost slipped and fell back and I held onto someone's surfboard and lifted me up there. When I saw Joe for the first time, he wasn't the same species I was, but he saved me, so it really didn't matter. After I introduced myself to him, we got to talking and both of us had the same things in common-surfing and also getting used to people saying stuff about you. And we became friends since then.

INTERVIEWER #2: How is he different than the other penguins on the whale?

CODY: Honestly, I've never seeen a chicken before, so I was surprised to see that it actually does exist. As far as difference goes, I'm not really sure, because we have at least one same feature: a beak. The main difference-his legs, feet, waddle-whatever that means-his tail, and feathers. One thing I got is that he tells me he eats corn. I kinda learned pretty quickly about it the second during our ride to Pen Gu.

INTERVIEWER #1: Does he ever make you laugh?

CODY (chuckles): Dude, when does he not? I can't even think of a day when he doesn't make me laugh. I guess everyday, because this guy is just so funny. There was like one time after we were on Pen Gu, he showed me a painting of a heart on his butt. I swear, it was pretty hysterical. That just made me realize that I needed someone like Joe-like I wanna laugh, I wanna have fun. He could put a smile on your face when you're down and he's always the one to light up your day. And not long after that, he had on this coconut thing on his head, two small coconuts on his chest and a grass skirt. It was weird, but kinda funny. Around Shiverpool, I'm not around people like that, but when I'm here with Joe, it becomes different in an instant.

INTERVIEWER #2: Do you guys ever fight?

CODY (shrugs): Um...not really. I'm not even sure if we have. I mean, there are several disagreements, but Joe has this go with the flow thing. He never gets mad at anything and pretty much lets everything go.

INTERVIEWER #1: Okay, so there were several times where you defended him. And have you ever defended Joe before?

CODY: I actually have. Tank and I had this huge fight after hearing that Big Z's a zero and Joe tried to break it up, but he pushed him down. I felt like it was the straw that broke the camel's back, because he's my first friend and I felt like I had to defend him. The second time-we were in the Surfing Competition and Tank tried to cut Joe off and at that point, I asked myself, 'Is this trophy worth losing a friend', so I decided to save Joe instead and cut Tank off and when I did, Joe went forward and I ended up on the jagged side of the rocks. Big Z came over and saved me in the end. Besides, if it wasn't for Joe, I wouldn't even be here. He saved my life, I saved his, so we don't owe each other anything. I think our friendship is enough.

INTERVIEWER #2: And since then, you guys have become friends?

CODY: Yeah. We're friends for life.

INTERVIEWER #1: Has Joe tried to hook up you up on a date?

CODY (blushed for a sec, then covered his face and chuckled nervously): Next question, please.

INTERVIEWER #2: And after the surfing competition, what all you and Joe did?

CODY: We do everything together. We surf, hang out, but mostly surf. Like I think that's all we do.

INTERVIEWER #1: Last question-You guys would still be friends when you guys grow older?

CODY: Of course we would. He's like my best friend, man. I would do anything for him. He's been cool from Day 1 and I'm sure in the future, we will still be friends until the very end. And I appreciate him a lot for being in my life. Well, next to Big Z. No one can replace Chicken Joe and I'm sure in no time, we'll still be the most awesomest surfer friends ever. Like no matter what, we'll always be here for each other because we make an awesome duo team. As long as we're on this earth, nothing will tear our friendship apart.

* * *

This was Cody's point of view about Chicken Joe. Next chapter..we'll have Joe's view of Cody!


	2. Joe's Interview

Now we'll have Joe's point of view about Cody Maverick.

* * *

Chapter 2: Joe's Interview

PRODUCERS: Morning, Joe. How's it going?

CHICKEN JOE: (walking around, looking cool and sitting down on the chair): Pretty good, dude. So what am I doing?

PRODUCER: Well, we're here to give you some questions about Cody Maverick.

JOE (smiling): Well, what can I say? Cody's a cool dude.

PRODUCER: Uh...okay then.

INTERVIEWERS #1 and #2 come in the beach and both sit down.

INTERVIEWER #1: First question-how did you meet Cody?

JOE: Dude, I was in this whale, right? All of a sudden, I see a penguin trying to chase this whale and I saw the dude surfing up a storm. When he got on the whale's tail, I offered my surfboard to reach out to him, but the whale swiped him back to the water. I saw him jump up and down on the river and I was thinking, 'Wow, this guy is good.' When he got to the whale and almost slipped, I offered my board and he caught it and I pulled him up there. It was slick, dude. Like, with an awesome move like that, how can he not be in the same row with us. So, he introduced me to him and we became fast friends.

INTERVIEWER #2: Is Cody fun to be around with?

JOE: Most definitely. Like, he's pretty cool.

INTERVIEWER #1: That moment when you saw Cody wipe out-what was your reaction?

JOE: I was hoping he didn't die. Like if I saw blood coming out of Cody, it would scare the crap out of me. So, I was kinda hoping that I can find him, so I went through the jungle in every part of it.

INTERVIEWER #2: And what made you want to find him?

JOE: We have a lot in common. We like to surf and both of us never had a father. So, that's kinda of how we connected a lot.

INTERVIEWER #1: Were you scared?

JOE: Scared? Nah, man. The jungle's pretty cool, once you get to set foot in it.

INTERVIEWER #2: I see you brought in the Pen Guans.

JOE: Yep. We had a little party, in which they put me in a hot tub. I just felt like I can relax first, have a little food or whatever and then find Cody. And when I came across them again, I offered them my squid on a stick.

INTERVIEWER #1: And did you end up finding Cody?

JOE: Yeah, man. When all of the Pen Guans charged on someone who set foot on the trap, they immediately want to eat him. But it turned out that that was Cody. Once we found each other, I told him that I saved him on the whale and that I won't lose him now. They let him go, by the way.

INTERVIEWER #2: And did you guys end up in the contest?

JOE: Yep, we did. When I saw Cody's move, I was immediately happy for him. He finally didn't wipe out and I felt like Cody's gonna win this. And when we were in the finals, it was like so easy. On the last wave, we both surfed until Tank came in and like tried to cut us off. Cody saved me as I was waiting for him, but he never actually made it.

INTERVIEWER #1: What were your thoughts when you didn't see him come out of the water again?

JOE: (sighs): Dude, I was scared. I had no idea where he was and some thought he was dead already. I thought that I would never see him again...until I saw Big Z come out of nowhere. I thought he was dead, but he was alive the entire time. And when I saw Cody come in, I knew he was still alive. Not only that, he got Lani. I think the two make a radical couple.

INTERVIEWER #2: And how did you react when you won the entire competition?

JOE: Don't really know.

INTERVIEWER #1: Since then, have you guys did anything together?

JOE: Surf. We always like to joke around and mostly just have some fun.

INTERVIEWER #2: Are you guys still cool?

JOE: Of course. We're always cool. We're always gonna be cool. As long as we're friends, everything's cool.

PEN GUANS: (cheering)

JOE: They agree too.

INTERVIEWER #1: I think this Pen Guan just peed on my leg.

* * *

And to wrap it up...both Joe and Cody are gonna be interviewed...together!


	3. Joe and Cody Interviewed

And here it is! Cody and Joe...INTERVIEWED TOGETHER!

* * *

Chapter 3: Joe and Cody Interviewed

PRODUCERS: So, we're gonna bring Cody in. Is that okay with you?

JOE (excited): Yeah, man! It's cool with me!

PEN GUANS: (cheering)

Cody enters in and sees Joe sitting there.

CODY MAVERICK: Hey, man. What's up?

JOE: Great, man.

Both doing their fancy handshake and then, Cody sits down next to Joe.

INTERVIEWER #1: So, we interviewed you guys both and I want you guys to tell us, what was it like being in the Surfing Competition, from your perspective.

CODY (clears his throat, exhales deeply): How can I describe it? Um...it was definitely one of the most experiences, if not my only experience I ever had in my life. And it certain helped me to have my dream realized. If I wasn't do this, I'd still be in Shiverpool, sorting out fish.

JOE: You sort out fish?

CODY: Used to.

JOE: That's cool, man.

CODY: Not when you come back to an igloo smeeling like day-old trout.

INTERVIEWER #2: How about you, Joe?

JOE: The contest was radical. I mean, it was so cool just to surfing in front of everyone.

INTERVIEWER #2: Was was the reaction you got when you guys were in the finals?

JOE: Honestly, it was so cool, that it was pretty much easy. It was just me, Cody and Tank.

CODY: Never really expected to be in the finals, but some of Z's training really paid off bigger than anything.

INTERVIEWER #1: Cody, I understand you were ticked when you saw Tank pushed Joe. What did you feel when that happened?

CODY (chuckled softly): Like I wanted to start a fight with him. He was much bigger, but I could've taken him on any day, because Tank's just a jerk. Plus, I felt like I had to defend my friend. I mean, everyone needs a friend to look out for, right?

INTERVIEWER #2: Spoken like a true friend.

CODY: Thanks, man.

INTERVIEWER #1: So, how did you guys experience Pen Gu Island?

JOE: The place is so radical. I would live there, though I would come back to Sheboygan for a little holiday. But other than that, surfing-it never gets dull, dude.

CODY: It was something I never even saw before. I mean I knew Big Z was there, but to actually go there in person-it was like finding a place where I have to spend the rest of my life in.

JOE: Me too.

INTERVIEWER #2: Sounds like you guys are really close.

BOTH: We are.

JOE: Cody's my best bud.

CODY: Joe's also my best bud as well. And we stick together all the time. Whatever he needs or if he has someone to talk to, I'm there.

INTERVIEWER #1: So, you got used to Joe's little entourage-the Pen Guans. How did that work for you?

CODY: Dude, it was so weird. One minute I was walking to the forest and the next, my foot was yanked by some unknown trap and I saw those guys coming for me, like I was gonna be killed until Joe saw me there. After the conrest, it took me a while to get used to them, but I guess if they know that I'm friends with the king, they grow to be attached to you. So, it's kinda cool with me.

INTERVIEWER #2: So, this is one question that we want to ask. Pen Gu has told me that you and Lani are...officially a couple. Any truth to it?

CODY (chuckles nervously, then clears his throat): Uh...we're just good friends, thank you very much.

JOE: Codes, I saw you guys kissing last night in the water under the moonlight.

CODY: How'd you find out, man?

JOE: Me and the Pen Guans saw you guys there while we were playing hide-and-seek and I had a feeling you guys were a couple. Trust me, I could feel it in my nuggets.

CODY (rolls his eyes, sighed nervously): How long were you standing there?

JOE: A good 45 minutes.

CODY: We've only been in the water for like an hour, man.

INTERVIEWER #1: Did you guys kiss?

CODY: Yeah...

JOE: I knew it! You guys are boyfriend and girlfriend! (laughs)

CODY: Next question, please.

INTERVIEWER #2 (Clears throat): So, how often do you guys hang out?

JOE: Everyday, man. We hang out almost every day. There was even one time where Cody used the hot tub and he definitely felt relaxed.

CODY: I've never seen anything like that before. We don't have those kinds of things at Shiverpool.

JOE: You should check out Lake Michigan. It's really cool.

CODY: Where's that?

JOE: When we get there, I'll show you where I live, because I live near Sheboygan.

CODY (confused): She-who-gan?

JOE: Sheboygan. Little town in Wisconsin.

CODY: Wisconsin? That's where you're from?

JOE: Yep.

CODY: Cool, man. Then after that, I might show you Shiverpool.

INTERVIEWER #2: Do you guys get homesick easily? Like you miss your home and such?

CODY: I get homesick most times. but being in Pen Gu really makes me feel like I'm home.

JOE: Plenty homesick, but I'm cool with where I am now.

INTERVIEWER #1: So, Joe told us that both of you guys never knew your fathers. Is that true?

CODY: Very true.

JOE: That's right.

CODY: I tend not to mention a few things about my dad, because I was too young to even remember.

JOE: Same here.

INTERVIEWER #2: Last question-Will you guys still be friends in the future even if you don't know each other anymore?

CODY: Are you kidding me? Of course I would. I've known this guy for a long time and you don't find many friends like that in Shiverpool. Up until Joe came into my life, I was...kinda lonely. The only companion I had was my ice surfboard. Since Joe became my friend, it's kinda like we both have the same dream, even though we come from different worlds. Even though he's my first friend outside of my species, it seems as though I've known him for a long time. There's nothing that this world can do to break up this team. We're like brothers.

JOE: Honestly, it was the first time I've seen a penguin before. I mean, I've seen little plush penguin toys around Sheboygan, but to see a real one-that's beyond radical. Even if he was another stranger in the wahle with awesome surfing skills, I'd still be friends with him. Who wouldn't be friends with the awesome Cody Maverick himself? I know I would. We're friends for life, dude.

CODY: For life, man.

Both did their signature handshake.

PRODUCER: Okay, I think that wraps it up. Thank you guys for answering our questions.

CODY: Anytime.

JOE: Let's catch some waves, Code.

CODY: Right behind ya!

* * *

So, tell me I still have that Surf's Up fanfiction magic! I'll post another 'Surf's Up' story in the future, so laterz!


End file.
